This invention is directed to a bird feeder which is constructed with the ability to be selective between the birds which can feed from it. The feeder is also constructed with multiple protections against squirrels, ants or other unwanted critters feeding. The feeder includes apparatus for preventing food waste, for providing plural feed stations each associated with an individual food supply, and for ease of refilling the various food supplies.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a sturdy, attractive bird feeder.
Another object of this invention is to provide a bird feeder capable of selectively sizing the birds being fed.
Another object of the invention is a bird feeder with multiple and individual feed supply areas.
Another object of the invention is a bird feeder in which the roof or cover is pivotal between an open position and a closed position.
Another object of the invention is a bird feeder in which the roof or cover pivots into an open position allowing access to the feed supply areas.
Another object of the invention is a bird feeder system which includes protector apparatus repelling crawling insects and squirrels.
Another object of the invention is a bird feeder constructed with multiple squirrel guards.
Another object of the invention is a bird feeder mountable from above or below.
Another object of the invention is a bird feeder system which includes variable and adjustable mounting members.